


Perfume (Cardigan)

by Freaky123



Category: cirque du freak
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky123/pseuds/Freaky123
Summary: Just a whiff of her perfume sends Arrow careening back to the past.
Relationships: Arrow/Sarah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Perfume (Cardigan)

It was a whiff of her perfume on the air that sent Arrow over the edge. Nearly two centuries later and her presence hadn’t faded. 

It was enough to make him cry. 

The scent of lavender and orange with a hint of vanilla bean always made him smile and cry. 

His wife, his soulmate. 

And that damned vampaneze. 

He tried to remember the positives when that happened. His favorite was the time they confessed their love for each other for the first time. 

It was raining in Wales- as it always does- and their tiny cottage (Sarah’s in all actuality) had holes in the roof. She always placed pots and jars underneath to collect the rainwater and pour it outside, and Arrow would always pour it out under the rain. That was their agreement, and not once did it falter. 

The scent of her perfume was especially strong that day- and Arrow couldn’t control himself. 

“How do you make your perfume?” He asked after emptying the fifth jar of rainwater that day. She laughed, and that brown hair of hers was tossed ever so slightly over her shoulder. He loved it when she did that. 

“I’ll tell you later,” she said with a wink, “there are more jars.” Arrow grumbled, but listened to her nonetheless. After all, she opened her home to him- the least he could do was help out a bit. 

“How do you make your perfume?” He asked her once he walked back in. She laughed the same laugh and told him to stoke the fire. 

“Alright,” he said, “but I want to know.” 

He added multiple logs to the fire and stirred it around for a few minutes, and immediately noted her shivering form next to his. Her hands were extended over the flames in an effort to warm them and the rest of her body. 

Without thinking, Arrow draped his cloak over her shoulders. She looked up with a surprised expression. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. She blushed a little bit, and looked out the door and smiled. It melted Arrow’s heart to see her like that. 

“How do you make your perfume?” He asked her. Sarah looked at him and laughed. 

“Lean down to me and I’ll tell you,” she said. Arrow leaned to her height, and much to his surprise she kissed him directly on his mouth. 

Not that he hated it, of course. He was surprised to see that she reciprocated the love he felt for her. He would die for her if need be. 

“I love you,” she murmured. Arrow smiled and drew her closer to him. 

“I love you too.” 

He later found out how to make the perfume, and now he squirts it onto his pillows whenever he misses her too much to go to sleep.


End file.
